A computing system can include various components such as a processor, memory and one or more storage devices. Various components of a computing system may be carried by a board. For example, consider a motherboard that may carry one or more processors. A computing system may include a chassis where a board may be coupled to the chassis. Various examples of technologies, techniques, etc. described herein pertain to one or more mechanisms that may, for example, locate a board.